User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 2
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 2 Taking back what has been lost to pain The next few weeks for the tribe were amazing, after the recent storm the ground was made more fertile and provided more berries then ever to last for a year at least, the elite team were able to regain their strength from the abondence of food, along with some of the territory and the happy family with their new addition have never been happier one day the elite's second in command Orion came to their den due to the leader being off for maternity leave a mandatory duty for the whole family to grow close and so the newborn can learn the auras of his family Orion examined the tiny Riolu pup was sleeping in his mother's arms with an emotionless gaze, he then turned to Omen Orion: commander I see your second child is born, congratulations Omen: thank you Orion what's the latest to report Orion: we've been able to take back the eastern and southern outposts we're gonna try for the northarn and western outposts tomorrow Orion: mind if we talk in the next room over? Omen: of course They go to the next room to leave Tiny to rest in peace Omen: this is good to hear, I'll be back on duty hopefully by tomorrow, considering my mandatory duties for my family are nearly complete Orion: we were hoping you'd say that Omen looked curious by that statement Orion had made Orion: the eastern and southern outposts weren't too heavily guarded, because of their small size it made our task alot easier but... we sent scouting teams to the northern and western outposts seeing those are majorly huge areas for both food and resources we need a plan because of the size of the guard teams at both outposts Omen: how big we talking Orion: at least 10 strong at the western outpost and 15 at the northern outpost Omen: so no chance of a full on frontal attack Orion: unless you want it to be a suicide mission Omen: I'll come up with a plan before tomorrow hopefully Orion: what time will be breifing Omen: midnight tomorrow Orion: understood Orion leaves to inform the team of 5 strong about the meeting time and that they're to rest up until then When the meeting time rolls by the elites are all gathered in the giant meeting hut Omen comes up in front of the team of elites with maps at the ready Omen: here's the plan team we're going for the northarn outpost and this isn't an attack it's a stealth mission, so remember to go through the forests carefully and keep an eye out for anything and everything Omen: I must remind you all that zoroark can disguise themselves as any pokemon so if it even the other pokemon we may encounter look suspicious sub due them quickly and read their aura carefully Omen: once we get to our location our strategic points are here here and here Omen: I'll split you into 3 seprate teams and I'll read your names out Omen: Delta, Gamma, and Orion you're on team 2 Omen: Beta and Omega you're with me on team 1 Omen: Echo, Kilo and Victor you're on team 3 Omen when the teams are in place and the signal through aura is given silently take down 5 of the zoroark per team without getting detected Omen: any questions? No questions were asked Omen: no then lets move out They travel out of camp and into the forest towards the northern outpost and got into position once they were set up they prepared themselves for carefully planned attack They communicated through aura Omen said to them through their minds: ok team 2 begin to move in Team 2 did move in and knocked out and sub dued the Zoroark carefully Orion: team 2 objective complete Omen: team 3 move in Team 3 took out the next amount of Zoroark down silently Echo: team 3 objective complete Omen: Beta, Omega lets move carefully the team moved in quietly and took 4 of the Zoroark down the last one was missing Omen: unable to find the last target we meet in the center point they meet at the centrial point and begin to sweep the northarn outpost they come across only a female riolu she can't be more than a few weeks older than tiny Omen: hello young one, do not be afraid I am Omen The young Riolu replied scared: I... I'm betty Omen: where's your tribe maybe we can get you home Betty: they were all wiped out Omen: I'm sorry to hear that, I'll get you some place safe come on Orion: Omen the prisoners got loose and escaped back to their territory Omen: hmm how unfortunate Omen picks Betty up and carries her Omen: we have the northern outpost, lets head back to camp They head back to camp filled with joy and a powerful sense of victory Omen brought Betty to his home where his beloved was eagerly awaiting him and Ameila looked her over for any wounds and asked about where he found her and that He tells her that he found her in the northern outpost, being held as a prisoner Ameila: it's really late anyways time for bed and Betty you may sleep in the guest room come with me Betty followeed Ameila and showed her to the guest room the next day Omen went out to give his report to Pax and the rest of the family just staying at home calmly enjoying the day Betty was offically made part of the family under the order of the leader after a few years later Tiny and betty have grown alot and both are able to use aura the day has come for Dani to become a warrior for the group she has grown into a fine Lucario by now and she became quite advanced in her training, she kneels before Pax and Oricle Pax: do you promise to protect the tribe Dani: yes Pax: to fight with honour Dani: yes Pax: and finally do you promise to use aura for the good of the tribe and only for your own protection Dani: yes Oricle hums and examines her aura carefully Oricle: your aura is strong and the aura trusts you well, it wishes to willingly grant you it's strength Pax: may the aura guide you and fight with you warrior Dani The tribe start to applause Dani along with the leader and Oricle The applause stops when Dani walked back down towards her family Pax: Tiny please kneel before me Tiny goes forward and kneels before her Oricle: close your eyes young one and listen to the aura, do you hear it speaking to you Tiny closes his eyes to listen to the aura Tiny: yes I do Pax: is it saying any names to you Tiny: Raiden uh is that right? Oricle: I can hear what you hear clearly young one and yes it does say Raiden the aura wishes to name you that Pax: do you accept this name given to you? Tiny: I do Pax: then from this day on you are now apprentice Raiden The tribe applause Raiden Pax: and the one to teach you shall be, Omen your farther may he teach you the ways of aura and how to fight with honour This concludes our ceremony Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts